Shaking the Earth with our touch
by Sophia Lavendel
Summary: The young Hope of Men is a stubborn but passionate human. He is used to do and get what he wants, but what now then the object of his passion is one godlike elf of pure beauty and peace? AragornLegolas, SLASH.


**Prologue**

Little Estel was lying in his bed, his dark green blanket tucked neatly up to his rounded chin, arms possessively around his feather soft pillow. The little boy with dark unruly curly hair opened and closed his hands in his sleep in reflex, the known sign of human contentment.

His shallow breath turned to clouds of white as it transformed when hitting the air in the cool room.

It was winter now, and once again it was only he that felt cold in the large building of Rivendel. Elfs don't feel the cold, or any excruciating heat, only if they are gravely hurt or fading. The little boy didn't have such comforts.

Seeing thorough the window in his bedroom with heavy dark red curtains pulled aside from it, one could see that the usually overly green grass had been covered with a thick blanket of white snow. It was as if the nature was singing a lullaby to the human child, luring him into a deeper sleep to avvoid feeling the cold. The full moon shone through the window, illuminating his peaceful little round face and the dark locks of hair that fell onto his childish features.

Anyone could see that this was a child that appreciated beauty in everything he saw. His room was neatly decorated with beautiful paintings made by royal elves, and a thick carpet of green covered the stone floor. The chairs were covered with the lining of silver, and resembled the snow outside in the gardens.

He himself was a pretty boy, not nearly beautiful according to the elfin standards, but pretty none the less. His soft round face showed a lot of potential to become one of a very handsome lad, with high cheekbones and a strong and straight nose. His whole look expressed one word; and it was 'Strong'.

A slight cough escaped the parted lips and he tucked his warm blanket more tightly around himself, also trying to cover up his freezing, rounded human ears he was being so teased about by the other young elfins. It was very difficult for him, being a human child of only seven years, and the clear differences in appearance between him and the other elfin children. Quite often had his two older brothers found him alone in his large bedroom or in the green gardens, crying his little grey eyes out and then wiping the tears away with the back of his hand.

The twins couldn't understand why one could mock one as little and strong as their Estel. Everyday, they saw him change and grow into someone stronger and wiser. Each year, Elladan and Elrohir were startled when they noticed how much Estel had grown compared to them.

If one looked at the twin brothers, one would guess they were about 20 years old. But actually, the brothers were not less than 725 years old, a good 718 years older than their little brother. Estel grew as much in 7 years as an elf would grow in 253, and it was an amazing transformation, the twins even agreed that it scared them.

Estel moaned in his sleep, and changed his sleeping position yet again, lying on the right side, hugging the pillow as he would a maiden in the future. He was known for not being a sound sleeper, but this night he tossed and turned a lot less than usually.

If any being was in the room with Estel at that time, they would have noticed the smile on his face, and the expression of a mind at peace. In his dreams, Estel's naïve, childish dreams, was the reason he smiled so brightly in his sleep. Because even though they were only dreams, they had the wisdom of a coming king in them, wisdom he would have to use and explore throughout the rest of his long mortal life.

The sleeping soul was oblivious to his already decided fate and the raging conversation that was taking part in his foster father's study.

In the mentioned study, Lord Elrond of Imladris was pacing the room thoroughly. His long white hair flowed behind him, tied in a practical braid. His face had a look of sorrow and anger on it, and his jaw was set as if he was trying hard to swallow something distasteful. He glanced over at one corner of the room, closest to the window. It was only his elfin eyes that allowed him to see the old being sitting in a brown wooden chair in the corner, enveloped by shadows of the peaceful night.

The room was dark and filled with these shadows, the only source of light were the few candles that were placed on the oval table in the middle of the room. The candles cast a warm light on parts of the two, but the warmth was contradicting the look on the faces of two beings.

The being in the corner, that was a very powerful wizard, rose from his comfortable wooden chair and strode over to the lord that didn't seem to have the intention of slowing down his own pacing. Gandalf gently put his hand on the shoulder of the anguished man, trying to calm his nerves by saying some reassuring words to him.

"Elrond, calm down," he began, and sighed. "It is a difficult truth to bear, but we all knew that the boy was special. The Gods must have put him in your care for a reason, and now we finally know." The old wizard proceeded, saying the latter with a smile. Thinking of future of the oblivious boy, and how he will endure the painful journey to complete the prophecy, his smile faltered.

Sighing, Lord Elrond stopped and turned to face the wizard that had newly told him the fate of his youngest son. The look in his green eyes was sad, but one could also see a light of pride in them too. "So he truly is the last king of Gondor," the lord said. Gandalf nodded silently while he kept his hand on the elf's shoulder and fastened his hold, not sure if this was a question or a statement but knowing this elf needed his reassurance.

"Ay, you have been the best adar a boy like him could have. You have taught him of all you deem important, and you will continue that, bearing in mind the truth of his fate. Under your care, I am certain he will become one wise and proud lad. He will become the greatest of kings," Gandalf smiled, and let go of the worried father's shoulder.

He then turned around and sat back down in to his cushioned chair, pulling out his loyal pipe from under the grey cloak he wore. Soon enough, the room filled with the nice thick smell of his tobacco he had brought with him from the lands of the West.

Watching the wizard, the elf sighed again, and followed Gandalf's example, sitting down in the nearest chair.

This had been something he had wondered about for a long, long time.

He had known Estel was a special human, and he loved him dearly. Elrond was now realizing that his beloved son was to be the hope and king of Men, leading them to defeat the rising evil of the South. Excitement spread through his body like lightning, and he started to tap his desk lightly with his long fingers. He stopped the annoying motion and put his hands in his lap to prohibit more of the uncharacteristic tapping.

Bringing his green gaze down to the palms of his slightly shaking hands, he studied every line and patch of smooth elfin skin he could see. Slowly, a smile appeared on his young but old face. Looking at Elrond's facial expression, pride shone in Gandalf's eyes also. They sat in silence, no words needed to be uttered, only thoughts to be thought. His friend was now coming to peace about the prophecy. Gandalf chuckled to himself quietly as he thought about the little boy Estel, and how full of energy and talkative he could be when not with other elves 'his age', but in the company of his older brothers, himself and Elrond.

The room they sat in was slowly filling up with the tobacco smoke, so Elrond politely walked over to the window and opened it. Looking outside into the cold and beautiful night, he gazed upon the stars. _Such beauty in such a world._ Letting the final breath of distress leaving him through the window, he closed his eyes and smiled.

_My little Estel, _he thought, _you truly bring us all hope. _

* * *

**Artists Notes:****This is the beginning of a story about Aragorn, and him becoming king. I don't want to ruin the surprises, but yes, this IS a mainly SLASH story, involving Aragorn and Legolas. I would like it if you would tell me if I wrote something wrong in this story, or any other constructive criticism you might have for me. I would really appreciate it. **

Explanation of the Elfin words in the text;

_Adar --- _Father

_Estel --- _Aragorn's elfin name, but it also means hope.

**If you know any other elfin words, I would be very thankful if you told me!

* * *

**


End file.
